The present invention relates generally to improvements in the production of a film or videotape. In particular, it relates to a new and improved system and method for enabling the generating, synchronizing, and displaying of video time code for recording on film or videotape during the recording of the film or videotape in production.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.